Actions have Consequences, Elena
by TVfan72
Summary: Cause who wouldn't want to see Elijah punish Elena in a way.
1. Chapter 1

She stood by her desk looking at the original sitting before her on the window seat.

 **Elena:** Why are you here?

 **Elijah:** We have a long overdue chat.

 **Elena:** Didn't realize we had an appointment.

She said sarcastically causing him to sit up with an raised brow.

 **Elena:** Sorry.

 **Elijah:** Sorry for the vervain bomb or the comment?

Suddenly her feet looked more interesting.

 **Elena:** Both.

She sighed.

 **Elena:** Why did you stop those vampires from taking me to Klaus.

 **Elijah:** Because I didn't want you to be taken. Klaus is the most feared and hated of the Originals, but those that fear him are desperate for his approval. If word gets out that the doppelgänger exists, there'll be a line of vampires eager to take you to him and I can't have that.

 **Elena:** Isn't that exactly what you're trying to do?

 **Elijah:** Let's just say that my goal is not to break the curse.

 **Elena:** So, what is your goal?

 **Elijah:** Klaus's obsession has made him paranoid. He's a recluse. He trusts only those in his immediate circle.

 **Elena:** Like you?

 **Elijah:** Not anymore.

He slowly shook his head.

 **Elena:** You don't know where he is, do you?

She frowned at his silence and looked up. This should be fun, waiting for someone who wants to kill you.

 **Elena:** Great. I'm bait. What else is there, huh? What do you need me to do?

She took a step towards him with a hand on her hip. Who does Elijah think he is? She took an immediate step back when he stood up and took a step towards her. She took her hand off her hip.

 **Elijah:** I'm using you to draw him out. In order to that I need you to stay put and stop trying to get yourself killed. I'm here and I'm prepared to offer you a deal.

 **Elena:** What kind of deal?

 **Elijah:** Do nothing.

She raised an eyebrow. Nothing? Really?

 **Elijah:** Do nothing, live your life, stop fighting and then, when the time is right, you and I shall draw out Klaus together and I shall make sure your friends remain unharmed.

 **Elena:** And then what?

 **Elijah:** Then I kill him.

 **Elena:** Just like that?

 **Elijah:** Just like that. I'm a man of my word, Elena. I make a deal, I keep a deal.

 **Elena:** How are you gonna be able to keep everybody safe?

 **Elijah:** I notice you have a friend; Bonnie, is it? She seems to possess the gift of magic. I have friends with similar gifts.

 **Elena:** You know witches.

He put a hand in his pocket.

 **Elijah:** Together, we can protect everybody that matters to you. So, do we have a deal?

He slowly walked toward her. If he wants to make a deal, she's going to take advantage of it.

 **Elena:** I need you to do one more thing for me.

He raised an brow.

 **Elijah:** We're negotiating now?

 **Elena:** I want you to free Stefan from the tomb.

He closed the distance between them.

 **Elijah:** I'll do it.

She closed her eyes and sighed. He rubbed his hands on her arms.

 **Elijah:** But not yet.

 **Elena:** What are you doing?

She breathed. Looking at him a little frighten.

 **Elijah:** You know, Elena...

He turned her around and pressed her against his front. She breathing became ragged.

 **Elijah:** Since I met you, you managed to throw a vervain bomb at me, now you think you can talk to me anyway you like. I think you need to be taught lessen, don't you?

He leaned down and started kissing her neck. Her eyes widen with alert.

 **Elena:** No, no, no, I-I'm sorry.

She stuttered. He smirked against her skin. Seconds later he sunk his fangs in her. She let out a yelp. He pulled back a little and licked the wound.

 **Elena:** Why did you do that?

 **Elijah:** It's just a little insurance policy.

She frowned.

 **Elena:** Insurance policy?

 **Elijah:** I don't trust you enough to not try not and get yourself in harms way so I marked you.

 **Elena:** Marked me? Why?

She raised her voice to which he tighten his grip around her waist.

 **Elijah:** This mark means we're bonded forever. It lets other vampires know your mine and your not to be messed with.

 **Elena:** So it's to warn other vamps off.

She relaxed against him, thinking that's all he was going to do.

 **Elijah:** Among other things, yes.

 **Elena:** What are the other things?

 **Elijah:** Well, Elena, since your human it's different for you. My blood runs through you, so if you die, you turn. You'll gain vampire abilities without the immortally, it also means you will have to turn at some point.

She frowned.

 **Elena:** So I'll get a vampire face and fangs before I turn. Great.

He pushed her against the desk causing her to close her eyes.

 **Elijah:** Watch your tone when your talking to me.

He whispered in her hear.

 **Elena:** Yes master.

She mumbled to herself. He smirked liking her choice of words.

 **Elijah:** No, you won't. Everything but that. Not until you turn. Now wear this.

He placed a necklace around her neck, it was an silver 'E'. She held it and smiled looking at it through the mirror.

 **Elena:** It's beautiful, Elijah. Thank you...Why?

 **Elijah:** This necklace has the power to protect you from harm.

With that he tore the one Stefan gave her off causing her to frown as he threw it.

 **Elena:** I need that!

 **Elijah:** Not anymore. This mark also gave you the ability not to be compelled. You also can compel vampires, not just humans. I'm also the only one who can compel you and take this necklace off.

She frowned and shook her head.

 **Elena:** You had it spelled...Compel vampires?

 **Elijah:** Yes, a spell that cannot be undone. Something only an original can do. Perks of being marked by an original vampire. Your the only one to ever be marked by an original.

He looked her in the eyes through the mirror.

 **Elena:** Wow.

 **Elijah:** Also through this mark, if need be I can find you wherever you are, same with you if you ever need to find me.

He started kissing the other side of her neck causing her heart to start racing.

 **Elena:** What are you doing now?

She saw his eyes darken with lust.

 **Elijah:** You still need to learn a lesson.

She closed her eyes tightly.

 **Elena:** Why?

Her voice uneven, cursing herself when she smelled her arousal.

 **Elijah:** Actions have consequences, Elena.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: So...Do we want to know what goes on when Elijah punishes Elena? Let me know what you think it should be for next.

* * *

Elena is sitting in her car on the school parking lot thinking about last night...and Elijah. She's so lost in thought she didn't notice someone at her window.

 **Caroline:** Hello? Elena?

She knocks on the window. Elena comes out of her thoughts and opens the door.

 **Elena:** Hey, Care.

 **Caroline:** What were you thinking about?

Elena gets out her car and shakes her head.

 **Elena:** Oh, nothing.

Caroline raises an eyebrow. Who does Elena think she's fooling?

 **Caroline:** I promise not to tell anyone.

Elena looks around and sees no one close enough to hear.

 **Elena:** I'll tell you...And then I'll tell Bonnie...Look at me. Notice anything different or new?

Knowing Caroline is good at noticing things, she'll just explain after. Caroline looks at Elena's new necklace and the bite mark on the left side of her neck. As she looked closer she could tell, Elena got laid last night...and she smelled different...like another vampire. She still smelled like herself, just different.

 **Caroline:** Well I notice the new necklace. By the way, where's the one Stefan gave you?

Elena shrugged.

 **Elena:** I don't know.

And she really didn't. Elijah took it with him after last night. It's not like she needs it anymore, with the mark and whatnot.

 **Caroline:** Ok..The bite mark on your neck. You got laid last night, and you smell different. Like another vampire. Elena, who did this to you?

Elena had a slight smile while Caroline looked worried.

 **Elena:** Well let's start with my new necklace. Elijah gave it to me. It has the power to protect me, also he's the only one who can take it off.

She looked down at her necklace. Caroline raised an brow.

 **Caroline:** Wow.

Elena gave her a nod.

 **Elena:** I know. The bite mark..Elijah marked me

Caroline's eyes widen.

 **Caroline:** HE WHAT?!

Elena looked around in alert, not wanting anyone else to hear.

 **Elena:** Calm down. It's fine.

She whispered before going on.

 **Elena:** I had sex with Elijah.

Caroline started to smirk at her. Elena rolled her eyes, knowing she's gonna try and get all the details later. Elena told Caroline all about the mark while looking around and making sure to keep her voice down.

 **Caroline:** Wow..Just wow...

They started to walk towards the school when they saw Bonnie.

 **Elena:** Bonnie! Hey!

Bonnie looked over and smiled, walking to them. Elena told Bonnie everything she told Care, Bonnie just listened with wide eyes.

 **Bonnie:** Wow. Umm..Ok.

 **Elena:** So your ok with this? Your not going to try and do something?

 **Bonnie:** I want to but I won't. He is just making sure your safe.

Elena smiled at her.

 **Stefan:** Elena.

 **Elena:** Stefan. Your out.

 **Stefan:** Yeah, Elijah and a warlock let me out. He compelled Katherine to stay there. Something only the originals can do.

 **Elena:** Good. Let's get to class before we're all late.

She said not wanting to give him a chance to really notice her appearance, knowing he'll freak out.

 **Bonnie:** Yeah.

* * *

All day, Elena thought about how to tell Stefan, their not getting back together, because knowing him, he probably thinks they are. The moment she could tell him, she will. And she did. When she got home he was in her living room.

 **Elena:** Stefan? What are you doing here?

She walked in the room, arms folded. Making sure the mark was covered by hair. She decided to tell him and Damon at the same time.

 **Stefan:** I just wanted to say thank you for getting Elijah to let me out.

She nodded.

 **Elena:** It's nothing. It's part of the deal I made with him.

She sat down on the couch.

 **Stefan:** Yeah, he said you would tell me about it.

Sitting down next to her.

 **Elena:** And I will.

She sighed.

 **Elena:** I'll tell you along with everyone else at your place later on.

He frowned a bit.

 **Stefan:** Ok.

 **Elena:** Do you think just because I got him to let you out, that we're back together?

 **Stefan:** Yeah..

He hesitated not knowing where she was going with this. She sighed and shook her head.

 **Elena:** I've been thinking about this..us and I don't want us to be together. I would like it better if we're just friends.

He slowly nodded.

* * *

She went to her room after Stefan left and slid down against the door.

 **Elijah:** Is there a particular reason you broke it off with Stefan?

He asked from his spot on the window seat. She looked up at him with a frown. It looked like he was there a long time. The way he's leaning against the wall with his feet up, hands in pockets, eyes closed.

 **Elena:** Not that I'll tell you but yes there is.

She got up to lay on her back on her bed.

 **Elijah:** Sure bout that?

He raised an brow at her. She just texted her friends to meet her the Salvatore house in an hour.

 **Elena:** Yes, I am.

He got up from his seat and slowly walked to her. She just rolled over, lying flat on her stomach.

 **Elijah:** Elena.

He warned. She didn't want to talk about it. She just didn't want Stefan to walk in on or hear her paying for her 'actions' or anything.

 **Elena:** No!

Within seconds he had her flipped back over and pinned down by his body.

 **Elijah:** Let's try that again.

* * *

At the Salvatore house.

 **Elena:** Late to my own meeting. Great.

She said to herself. She took a deep breath and went in.

 **Damon:** Look who decided to grace us with her presence.

He said as Elena walked in the living room.

 **Elena:** Hello to you too, Damon.

She took a seat in the armchair across from everyone.

 **Caroline:** So what's this about?

 **Bonnie:** And why were you late?

Elena gave her a look that said 'don't you dare question more'. She didn't want to say she was late because she was having sex with Elijah for almost two hours.

 **Elena:** I made a deal with Elijah. That's how Stefan got out the tomb and Katherine didn't. He compelled her to stay there.

Deciding she needs bourbon to tell the rest, she used her new speed to flashed to the cart behind the couch and poured her a drink and flashed back to her seat. Everyone was shocked.

 **Elena:** Bonnie. Care. You two already know why are you shocked?

 **Bonnie:** It's one thing to know. But it's also one thing to see.

 **Caroline:** Yeah...

 **Jeremy:** You two knew she was turned?!

He said from his spot next to Bonnie.

 **Elena:** Wow, wow. Relax I haven't turned.

After She told them the important things about her and Elijah, they were quiet. Elena was a bit tired of repeating the same stuff for the third time.

 **Damon:** What the hell, Elena?! You let him do that to you?!

She sighed and shook her head.

 **Elena:** It's not like he hurt me. Calm down. It's just to make sure I'm safe.

 **Stefan:** Safe? He bit you, Elena.

 **Elena:** No he marked me. Not like he fed from me.

Damon vamp sped to Elena and put his hand on her shoulder.

 **Damon:** Elena, are y-

The second he started to shake her he was flung back across the room. Thinking It was someone who shoved him off he looked around. All he got was surprise looks and glares. Everyone was in the same spot, meaning no one shoved him. He was up in a second.

 **Damon:** What the Hell?!

He frowned. He flashed to Elena again to be stopped by an invisible barrier. He looked at Bonnie.

 **Damon:** Take it down.

She glared at him.

 **Bonnie:** It's not me. It's her necklace.

 **Elena:** I told you, it has powers to protect me from all harm.

She said growing nervous. Damon always 'act first, think later'. Jeremy hasn't said anything. She wished Elijah was here. It was something about him that made her calm. She kept saying his name in her mind like an mantra or as if she was sending out a distress signal.

 **Damon:** I'm not gonna harm you.

 **Elijah:** Tell it to the necklace.

 **Elena:** Elijah. Your here.

She said in relief. Giving him a small smile.

 **Elijah:** You kept calling me and so I came. What's wrong?

She looked at him confused.

 **Bonnie:** She doesn't even have her phone out.

 **Caroline:** Yeah. How was she calling you?

 **Elena:** Through the mark...

She wondered out loud. Elijah gave her a nod to confirm it.

 **Elena:** Can you take me home? It's a little tense here and I didn't take my car.

 **Elijah:** Of course, Elena.

She flashed to him and just looked at him for a moment before wrapping her arms around his neck as he picked her up and vamp sped to her house.

 **Jeremy:** Wow. Ummm. Ok.

Everyone looked him, forgetting he was there.

* * *

Elijah placed her on her bed and sat beside her, leaning on the wall.

 **Elena:** Thank you.

 **Elijah:** Your welcome.

Elena glanced at him then rolled away from him before sighing.

 **Elena:** You can go if you want. You don't have to stay here.

 _Even if I don't want you to leave._ she thought.

 **Elijah:** Elena, if you don't want me to leave, then I'll stay.

She lifted her head up to look at him.

 **Elena:** Really?

 _Don't you have better things to do?_

 **Elijah:** Not at the moment, no.

She narrowed her eyes at him, he nodded to the mark on her neck.

 **Elena:** You can really read my mind because of the mark?

 **Elijah:** It's more like we have a connection.

She sat up and folded her arms.

 **Elena:** Care to explain this 'connection'?

He raised an eyebrow at her.

 **Elena:** Sorry. Can you explain it to me? Please?

He smiled politely.

 **Elijah:** Our minds are connected and will be as long as your human.

 **Elena:** Is that how you knew to come? You said I called you.

He slowly shook his head.

 **Elijah:** That on the other hand will not go away. If your in need of help or anything, you can always reach me through the mark and vise versa.

 **Elena:** So all I have to do is think your name and you know to come.

He nodded.

 **Elijah:** It's more like a distress signal. The connection on the other hand, all you have to do is focus. You have to want me to hear what your thinking.

She blushed, embarrassed that he heard her thoughts.

 **Elena:** In a way it's like I'm connecting my mind to yours.

 _Elijah: Precisely._

 _Ok. At least now I'll know to make my thoughts more private._

She narrowed her eyes at him while he just smirked at her.

* * *

AN: So..I've been thinking about all this fanfic stuff, the books I've read and will read. Like I'm ever gonna stop...Some of the ones I've read put their own input on random things and say whatever in their AN's. Thought I'd do the same, you know, give it a try. So first things first...I'm one of those 17 years old girls who stays to themself and is shy and all that nice stuff. I also hate school. Now that I'm in high school, I hate it even more. Some teachers like to act like you don't have other classes and have other homework..You know, I once had four F's in math class last year and still had an A in the class. Didn't even know I did until I looked at my grades..You know whenever my family ask me about school I say "School? Oh you mean prison...Yeah I guess it's ok." The part I really want to talk about is my english class. In 10th grade they had us write paragraphs on anything, and I mean anything. On things that you can only write 1 or 2 sentences on...And they did it a lot. Anyway now that I'm in the 11th grade they do that less. Sometimes there are two teachers in a classroom because it might be too many kids for one teacher or if there are kids who need the extra help. The extra teacher in my english class looks like he's in his early 20's or mid 20's. All the kids like him, I really didn't care for him. I get to all my classes early and this class is after my lunch period and so I get there before anyone else. A lot of the times he comes after I get there, or is already there if the teacher is late or just not there. So out of the blue a while ago he started talking to me, I guess making little chit chat, but recently he stopped...and let me just say it's driving me crazy. I mean why did he stop? I read in a fanfic once, where Klaus gave Kol advice on Bonnie. He told him to do nothing, and Bonnie came to him to see why he stopped..safe to say they got together. That got me thinking..What is that's his move? Luckily for me, I'm too shy to ask why he stopped...And plus I'm in his student. But I'm REALLY thinking about it. I literally can't stop thinking about him. He's constantly in my head, and most of all my dreams..I mean COME ON. My DREAMS..Really? But hey, at least it's good ones...I mean really good. Now the problem is if I'm doing nothing, my mind automatically goes to a fantasy of him, and me calling him master...Yeah, I know. What if I'm in class and we happen to lock eyes or something or the teacher is busy and I have to ask him for help and he sees lust in my eyes? Can you even see lust in a person's eyes? Cause I wouldn't know, never had sex, just relationships. Just in case I write more about him let's call him Mr. H. And I keep thinking about that empty room next door that he happens to have a key to...And all of this just has perfect timing. Right when I'm going through a phase of really wanting to be pregnant and have my own baby, perfect timing indeed..but I know I'm young and should at least wait til I'm at least 20. This morning I was leaning over my bathroom sink, when I looked up in the mirror, guess who I imagined wrapping their arms around my waist and kissing my neck? Yup you guessed right, Mr. H...And for a second there, I it was real, even felt it, but I still could've been half sleep..Til next time.


	3. Chapter 3

Elena rolled over in bed, groaning when she felt a body lying next to her.

 _Elena: Your still here?_

 **Elijah:** It would appear so, yes.

 **Elena:** Go away.

 **Elena:** Please.

She said after she heard movement coming towards her. He smirked at her.

 **Elijah:** You need to get up, Elena.

He said calmly. He smirked when he heard Elena huff.

 **Elena:** Make me.

She groaned, tired and hoping he wouldn't.

 **Jenna:** Elena, wake up! Time to get ready for school!

Jenna called through the door.

 _Elijah: Now, I could keep you home all day and 'make you get up' But I think we both know that's unnecessary. Your choice Elena._

 _Since when do you give me a choice?_

She narrowed her eyes at the original, he just smirked her.

 **Elena:** Ok, Jenna! Be down soon!

Elena got up and picked out a navy blue shirt, and a black skirt, and shoes, she went to take a shower.

 _Elijah:_ You have a text from Caroline.

She sighed and shook her head slightly.

 _What did she say?_

 _Elijah: She wants to know if you want to go to your family lake house with her and Bonnie for the weekend, right after school._

 _Tell her I'm down. And then you can get out._

 **Elijah:** Or I can get in.

He said as he stepped in the shower. She gasped as he put his hands on her waist while placing kisses on her neck. She leaned back and bit back a smirk, she rather likes paying for her actions.

* * *

At the boarding house..

Andie checks her watch and puts on her jacket as she walks down the stairs. Damon follows behind her, carrying her scarf.

 **Andie:** I'm late. This is such a crazy day.

Looking in the mirror at the bottom of the stairs.

 **Andie:** I'm, uh, covering the Historical Society's High Tea.

 **Damon:** Ooh! Thrilling.

Sarcastically throwing the scarf up.

They walk together down the main hallway leading to the front door.

 **Andie:** Yeah. It's for some visiting writer. He's writing a book on small-town Virginia. It's a big snooze.

 **Damon:** Writer? What's his name?

 **Andie:** Uh, Elijah Smith.

 **Damon:** Smith. He's using Smith?

Andie looks at herself, yet again, in a different mirror. Damon places the scarf around her neck and ties it.

 **Damon:** Okay. You have your story straight in your mind, right?

 **Andie:** I can't say that you bit me or drank my blood, just that we hit it off and I really like you. You are terrific, though. You're sweet, funny, you're honest.

Damon smiles, places his hands on either side of her head, and compels her.

 **Damon:** And you're falling hard.

 **Andie:** You might be the one.

Damon opens the front door for Andie. Alaric, not having knocked yet, stands on the front porch.

 **Damon:** Have a great day, honey.

Damon kisses Andie. They pull apart and Andie walks out the front door, acknowledging Alaric.

 **Andie:** Oh. Hey, Alaric. Later.

Andie gets in her car and leaves. Damon waves goodbye to her. Alaric moves to stand in front of Damon.

 **Damon:** My new girlfriend. Andie Star, action news.

 **Alaric:** It's not called action news.

 **Damon:** I know. I just like saying it. Come on.

Alaric enters. Damon shuts the door behind him and leads Alaric into the parlor.

 **Damon:** So, John Gilbert gave me this to kill Elijah.

Damon unrolls the dagger from its protective cloth.

 **Damon:** Said you have to dip the dagger in the remains of an old white ash tree that dates back to the Originals, if there's any truth in that.

Damon hands the dagger to Alaric and Alaric takes it.

 **Alaric:** So you think it's a setup?

 **Damon:** It could be. Guy's a weasel. Wouldn't put anything past him.

Damon turns around and heads to the bar.

 **Damon:** What are you up to today, Mr. Saltzman?

Alaric gets up and walks over to Damon.

 **Alaric:** Well, Jenna and I were supposed to go to her family's lake house, but somehow, we both got roped into doing this Historical Society thing at the Lockwood's.

 **Damon:** Where Elijah's the guest of honor.

 **Alaric:** Tell me you're not gonna kill him at the tea party.

 **Damon:** No. That would be stupid.

Alaric gives Damon a skeptical look.

 **Damon:** I want to know his endgame before I kill him, but I do think it's time Elijah and I officially met.

Damon annoyingly taps Alaric with the dagger. Alaric looks on at him, clearly not amused.

* * *

Bonnie and Caroline are sitting at a table in the Grill.

 **Caroline:** Okay. So tell me about this big, witchy plan you've been cooking up.

 **Bonnie:** We still don't know the extent of what Elijah's up to.

 **Caroline:** No, we don't. Do think he told Elena? I mean, they did have sex.

 **Bonnie:** I don't think so. She said it was a drunken one night stand for them both, she would've told us if he did. So, I'm gonna ask Luka to tell me what he knows.

 **Caroline:** And he's not gonna tell you anything.

 **Bonnie:** I didn't say he was gonna have a choice.

Caroline looks past Bonnie.

 **Bonnie:** What?

Bonnie turns around and sees that Caroline is looking at Matt. Caroline gives him a small wave and a smile, but Matt's face remains stony and he walks away without any acknowledgement towards her. Bonnie looks back at Caroline.

 **Bonnie:** What was that about?

 **Caroline:** Uh, I don't know. I thought that we were...I don't know.

* * *

At Brady's trailer..

Jules is waiting outside the trailer, gazing off into the distance. Tyler approaches her.

 **Jules:** Tyler, hi.

 **Tyler:** You're still here.

 **Jules:** Is that all right with you?

 **Tyler:** That guy last night made it pretty clear that you needed to go.

 **Jules:** And we will soon.

Brady and Stevie walk around the other side of the trailer and approach them. Tyler looks at them, nervously.

 **Jules:** Listen. We kind of need your help with something.

 **Brady:** We need you to help us find the moonstone.

 **Tyler:** Somebody needs to explain to me what the big deal is about a rock.

 **Stevie:** That rock helps break the curse of the sun and the moon.

 **Tyler:** I don't know what that means.

 **Jules:** It's an old curse placed on both vampires and werewolves.

 **Stevie:** Vampires break the curse, they're free to walk in the sunlight, but we're stuck only turning at the full moon, aka werewolf Armageddon.

 **Brady:** But if we break it, they're stuck as night-walkers, and we can turn whenever we want.

 **Stevie:** Aka werewolf domination.

Tyler sighs heavily.

 **Jules:** Tyler, if we can turn at will, that means we never have to turn at all, not if we don't want to.

 **Tyler:** I'd never have to turn again?

 **Brady:** There's more. Stevie?

 **Stevie:** If those vamps are gearing up to break the curse, they must have also found the doppelganger.

 **Tyler:** The doppelganger?

 **Stevie:** Evil twin shadow person. We're betting Mason's hot, vampire chick Kathy knows all about it, so we need you to help us find Kathy. I-I have a picture. Mason brought her to the bar once. No one liked her. She was a vampire. Bad news.

Stevie looks through his phone for the picture.

 **Stevie:** Right-right here. The girl next to Mason.

Stevie shows the picture of Mason and Katherine to Tyler. Tyler looks at it and then up at Stevie with skepticism.

 **Tyler:** That's Elena Gilbert.

 **Jules:** You know her?

 **Tyler:** I've known her my whole life.

Jules and Brady exchange a look.

* * *

Back at the grill...

Matt is busing a table when Caroline walks up to him.

 **Caroline:** Hi.

 **Matt:** I'm...I'm working.

Matt walks away and Caroline follows him.

Caroline: Yeah, I can see that, but can you work and talk?

Matt stops abruptly and turns to face Caroline who stops as well.

 **Matt:** What do you want, Caroline?

 **Caroline:** Uh, I want to talk about what we were supposed to talk about last night before I had to cancel on you. I want us to clear up the weirdness. I just want us to talk about us.

 **Matt:** Now you're just making it worse.

Caroline places her hands on either side of her face.

 **Caroline:** Uh, I...I don't know what's going on, Matt.

 **Matt:** Where were you last night when you were supposed to be with me?

 **Caroline:** I...

 **Matt:** And don't say you were with Bonnie because Bonnie was here, Caroline. I saw her.

Caroline is speechless.

 **Caroline:** Oh.

 **Matt:** Yeah.

Matt turns around and walks away.

 **Caroline:** Matt!

Caroline struggles to find words but gives up. Tyler approaches her.

 **Tyler:** Caroline.

 **Caroline:** You stay away from me.

Caroline starts to walk away.

 **Tyler:** It's important.

Caroline and Tyler knock shoulders, causing Caroline's bag to fall to the floor, spilling out its contents. Caroline kneels down to retrieve her bag and things, while Tyler kneels down to help.

 **Caroline:** Just stop it, Tyler, okay? You're just...you're just making it worse.

As Tyler and Caroline place Caroline's things back in her bag, Tyler picks up Caroline's phone and swiftly puts it in his back pocket without her noticing.

 **Tyler:** Please, Caroline. I'm sorry about what happened, okay, but there's so much we need to talk about.

Caroline grabs her bag and gets up from the floor.

 **Caroline:** I said just leave me alone.

Caroline storms out of the Grill. Tyler gets up from the floor and Matt approaches him.

 **Matt:** The two of you want to get together, fine. There's nothing I can do about it, but do me a favor, and both of you stop lying about it.

Matt turns around and Tyler grabs his arm.

 **Tyler:** Matt, there's nothing going on.

Matt turns back around and grabs Tyler by the collar of his jacket.

 **Matt:** Hey! I said stop lying.

Matt releases Tyler and walks away.

* * *

At the Gilbert residence...

 **Jenna:** Ric. You ready?

She ask as he came down the stairs.

 **Alaric:** Yeah. Let's go.

She nodded and turned back to the stairs.

 **Jenna:** Elena! Come on!

 **Elena:** Coming!

Alaric frowned.

 **Alaric:** Elena?

Jenna turned back and nodded.

 **Jenna:** She didn't do so well on her last english test, teacher gave her an assignment to write half a page on the writer Elijah.

He nodded understanding.

 **Alaric:** And since he's going to be there-

 **Elena:** She can get an A.

She interrupted him. She put a pencil and notepad in her purse as she she got down.

* * *

Brady's trailer...

Tyler looks down at the texts exchanged between Elena and Caroline in the latter phone. Seeing that the girls plan to spend some time at the lake house later, he says:

 **Tyler:** She's going to be at Dunham Lake later. Her family has a house up there.

 **Brady:** Nice. And we'll get our doppelganger.

Brady walks away and Tyler reluctantly follows.

* * *

At the Lockwood mansion...

The Historical Society's Tea Party has commenced. Elijah and Carol are speaking with each other as they sip their tea.

 **Carol:** Have you spent much time in Richmond for your book? There's such a wealth of history there.

 **Elijah:** No, I'm focusing mostly on the smaller regions of Virginia. Lots of research. Strictly academic.

 **Carol:** That's fascinating.

 **Elena:** Elijah.

He turns slightly and smiles at her.

 **Elijah:** Elena.

She gives him a polite smile.

 **Carol:** You two know each other?

They both turn to her. Elena Slightly shakes her head.

 **Elena:** Somewhat. I was given a little assignment to do a little report on him at school. So I got his number,

She looked at Elijah, trying to hide the fact she's lying.

 **Elena:** and set u

* * *

p a time, place, and date.

She looked back at Carol as she said the last word.

 **Carol:** Date.

She said in a monotone. Elena's eyes went wide while Elijah smirked and sipped his drink.

 **Carol:** When did you two start dating? I don't mean to sound rude but, what about the age difference.

If only she knew how big of a difference it is.

 **Elena:** No, I didn't mea-uh. You know what? I'm going to the bathroom.

Elijah chuckled, taking another sip of his drink.

 _Elijah: We'll have to work on that sometime._

 _Yeah whatever._

He smirked after her.

 _Wipe that smirk off your face._

 _Elijah:_ Yes, ma'am.

 _Uhhh, shut up!_

* * *

Damon enters the house. Jenna intercepts him.

 **Jenna:** Damon, what are you doing here?

Suddenly, Andie walks up to Jenna and Damon, notepad in hand. Damon looks over at her and smiles.

 **Andie:** Hi. You came.

 **Damon:** Hi.

 **Andie:** Hi.

Damon pecks Andie on the lips. Jenna looks at the two, surprised.

 **Damon:** Thanks for introducing us, Jenna.

Damon walks out of the room. Andie smiles at Jenna and stands next to her as they watch Damon walk away.

 **Andie:** Ahhh. Wow.

Damon approaches Carol and Elijah.

 **Carol:** Damon.

 **Damon:** Carol.

 **Carol:** What a surprise.

 **Damon:** Hi.

Damon and Carol exchange kisses on the cheek.

 **Carol:** Hi. Elijah, I want you to meet Damon Salvatore. His family is one of Mystic Falls' founding families.

 **Damon:** Mm-hm.

Looks at Elijah

 **Damon:** Such a pleasure to meet you.

 **Elijah:** No. Pleasure's mine.

Damon and Elijah shake hands. Carol turns to Elijah.

 **Carol:** I'll go find your girlfriend, I wanted to talk to her about something.

Elijah gave a smile and nodded, not bothering to correct her on how she address Elena. He smirked as Coral walked off, his smirk fading as he turned to face Damon.

 _Why didn't didn't you tell her we're not dating?_

 _Elijah: Didn't have the chance. Why didn't you?_

He smirked as she took a moment to reply.

 _I don't wanna mess up while I compel her._

 _Elijah: Mm-hm._

He smirked. Damon narrowed his eyes, wondering why he's smirking again but Elijah just continued their conversation.

 _Whatever. I''m leaving. Caroline and Bonnie are here to pick me up._

 _Elijah: Have fun._

 _If you could see me I would be glaring at you right now._

 _Elijah: Good to know._

 _He chuckled._

* * *

AN: So this is really long. I wanted something more to happen between Elijah and Elena but maybe next chapter, I plan on throwing around 3 or 4 episodes in the next chapter. It might be while for updates to any of my stories, I'm in the in the middle of packing and helping my mom look for us a new house. But I'm working on smut for the next chapter or 2.


	4. Chapter 4

AN: All I can say is...grab your popcorn.

* * *

 **Caroline:** What are you reading, Elena?

She asked as she put a plate of food down in front Elena, and a sleepy Bonnie, before getting her own and sitting opposite of the two.

 **Elena:** I found these Gilbert journals hidden in my parents closet.

 **Bonnie:** That's cool.

She yawned. She got up and poured three cups of coffee.

* * *

At the Salvatore house...

 **Damon:** Tyler Lockwood ran away from home last night.

 **Stefan:** How do you know?

He looked over at Damon, as he sat down on the couch.

 **Damon:** Well, I heard it from Sheriff Forbes, who heard it from a very distraught Carol Lockwood, thus, ending our werewolf chapter, bringing us to...

 **Stefan:**...killing Elijah.

 **Damon:** Exactly.

 **Stefan:** Well, it's not going to be easy. He's crafty.

 **Damon:** Well, I've got a crafty little dagger.

 **Stefan:** He's an Original. We don't know what all that encompasses.

 **Damon:** Oh, trust me, Stefan. I'm gonna dot all my t's. I don't want any surprises.

 **Stefan:** Wow, Damon, tell me you're actually gonna be careful for once?

 **Damon:** Yes, Stefan, I've become you. How tragic for both of us. Got to run. I've a murder to plan. Busy day.

Damon walks out the room. Stefan leans back n his seat and closes his eyes.

* * *

Jenna is taking Elijah on a tour of some of the historical sights of Mystic Falls.

 **Jenna:** The old Fell property actually starts just beyond that fence.

 **Elijah:** Ah, the Fells. One of the Founding Families.

 _Elijah: Elena._

 **Jenna:** Why do you say it like that?

 _Elijah._

 **Elijah:** My research showed me that this area was actually settled almost two full centuries earlier. It was a migration of townsfolk from the northeast, um, it was Salem, to be precise.

 _Elijah: How are you feeling after last night?_

 **Jenna:** Massachusetts? As in the witch trials?

 _Good. I'm glad you got here in time to help us. Thank you._

 **Elijah:** Which means the ever-lauded founding families...didn't actually found anything.

 _Elijah: Your welcome, Lovely_ Elena.

 **Jenna:** Well, I bet it was the men who made a big deal about being founders back in 1860. Men are very territorial.

 _Maybe I'll see you later today?_

 **Elijah:** Yes, they are.

 _Elijah: Maybe._

Alaric walks up to the pair of them.

 _Maybe._

 **Jenna:** Elijah, this is my friend, Alaric Saltzman.

 **Alaric:** Yeah, I got your message about walking Elijah here through the old property lines. I thought I would tag along. You know being a history buff and all. Where to next?

 **Elijah:** I'm pretty curious about the freed slave property owners. Some say, you know, the descendents of the slaves are the true keepers of American history.

 **Jenna:** Well, I only brought the surveys. I got that list in the car. Just give me a sec.

Jenna walks back to her car, leaving the two men alone together.

 **Elijah:** Alaric Saltzman. So you're one of those people on Elena's list of loved ones to protect.

 **Alaric:** So is Jenna.

 **Elijah:** You don't have to be jealous. I don't really pursue younger women. It's a joke, Ric, lighten up.

Elijah pats him on the shoulder and walks away. Even as he said it he thought of Elena.

 **Alaric:** Right.

* * *

At the grill...

Bonnie is sitting alone at a table. Jeremy walks in, sees her, and smiles. He walks over to her and sits down with her.

 **Jeremy:** Hey, whatcha doing'?

 **Bonnie:** Thinking about last night.

 **Jeremy:** Yeah, yeah. Me too.

 **Bonnie:** It was a tough spell. I could feel it draining me. I need practice.

 **Jeremy:** Yeah, well, uh, maybe, I don't know...Maybe you should come over tonight. We can practice. Get stronger.

 **Bonnie:** Yeah, sure. Thanks.

Luka walks into the Grill. Jeremy sees him.

 **Jeremy:** Ah, incoming.

Luka walks over to their table.

Luka: You want to tell me what the hell happened yesterday?

Bonnie: Sorry?

Luka: Don't play dumb. You both were here and...

Jeremy: And?

 **Luka:** And that's all I remember. One minute I'm playing pool and the next I'm waking up in a bathroom stall.

 **Bonnie:** Sorry, Luka, but everything seemed normal yesterday. I mean, I brought you a coffee and we played pool. I left later on to spend time at Elena's lake house with her and Caroline.

 **Luka:** See, I think you're lying.

Jeremy gets up and shoves Luka away from Bonnie.

 **Jeremy:** And I think you need to back off.

Luka looks at them and leaves.

* * *

At the lake house...

 **Caroline:** I'm bored!

She said as she flopped down next to Elena on the couch. Elena giggled and shook her head.

 **Elena:** You wanna watch tv?

 **Caroline:** No.

 **Elena:** Bake something?

 **Caroline:** Nope.

 **Elena:** Swim in the lake.

 **Caroline:** No-Oh yeah, well that sounds fun. Let's do that.

Elena giggles again while putting the journal down.

* * *

At the grill...

Alaric, Damon and Andie are at a table.

 **Damon:** Other than your lecture on the history of Mystic Falls, did you get anything out of Elijah?

 **Alaric:** No, it was boring. Of course, Jenna thinks he's charming.

 **Damon:** You sounded jealous. Sound a bit jealous?

 **Andie:** Kinda do.

 **Alaric:** Maybe we shouldn't talk about this here.

Alaric glances over at Andie.

 **Damon:** Andie, she's been compelled not to divulge my secrets. Haven't you?

 **Andie:** Uh-huh.

Damon and Andie kiss.

 **Andie:** Mmm. My lips are sealed.

Alaric stares at them in disgust.

 **Alaric:** This is too weird.

 **Damon:** I just need the right opportunity.

Damon sees Elijah and Jenna enter the Grill.

 **Damon:** Ah, there's Jenna with her new boyfriend. Hi.

Elijah and Jenna walk up to their table.

 **Jenna:** Hey, guys.

 **Damon:** So I hear you two had quite a meeting of historical minds today.

 **Jenna:** Yeah, I guess you could say that.

 **Alaric:** Well, as much as I'd like to continue this, I've got papers to grade.

Alaric puts down some money and gets up from the table.

 **Andie:** No, you know what? We should continue this. Let's have a dinner party.

 **Damon:** Ooh, my girl. Full of good ideas. I'll be happy to host. Say tonight. Maybe?

 **Andie:** It's good for me. Jenna?

 **Alaric:** I don't know if tonight works...

 **Jenna:** Yeah, I'm free.

 **Elijah:** It'd be a pleasure.

 **Damon:** Great.

* * *

At Fell's church tomb...

Katherine's body has desiccated. Damon waves a bottle of blood under her nose and pours some in her mouth. She starts to drink.

 **Damon:** Great. Drink up. Good girl.

She takes the bottle out of his hands and continues to drink. Damon gets up.

 **Damon:** I've come bearing gifts. I didn't have time to properly shop, but I did get a couple of things. Hmm?

He hangs some clothes on the iron grating for Katherine. Katherine looks normal again and crushes the empty blood bottle in her hands. Damon looks down at her.

 **Damon:** Wow, that blood did the trick. You're almost pretty again.

 **Katherine:** What is it you want, Damon?

 **Damon:** Guess who's back in town? Your old friend, John Gilbert.

 **Katherine:** Really. Why?

 **Damon:** Says he loves his daughter, wants to protect her from Elijah and big, bad Klaus.

 **Katherine:** Touching.

Katherine pulls herself up from the ground.

 **Damon:** Yeah, right. He told me this old wives tale about how to kill an Original.

 **Katherine:** And you want to know if it's true. If it was, I wouldn't tell you.

Katherine goes over to the clothes Damon has hung up and grabs a jacket off the hanger.

 **Damon:** Now, why not? I mean, you want Elijah and Klaus dead as much as I do.

 **Katherine:** Klaus, yes. Elijah, no. He's compelled me to stay in here. If he dies, I'm stuck forever.

 **Damon:** Sucks for you.

 **Katherine:** Forget it, Damon. Killing Elijah would be a suicide mission. You can't do it.

 **Damon:** Can so.

 **Katherine:** Can't.

 **Damon:** Even with a dagger and a little white oak ash?

She turns and looks at him with an expression of surprise.

 **Katherine:** No. Damon, if you kill Elijah, then I'm stuck in here forever.

 **Damon:** You're really scared.

 **Katherine:** Just get me out of here first and then I'll help you. I'll...I'll help you kill Elijah or...or protect Elena. Whatever you want.

 **Damon:** I get you out of here and your ass is sipping Klaus-free margaritas on some unknown island somewhere. No way.

 **Katherine:** That's not true. I'll stay. Damon, please just don't do it.

 **Damon:** Well, thank you, you've told me everything I need to know.

 **Katherine:** I've told you nothing.

 **Damon:** You have. You have indeed confirmed that it is possible to kill an Original, which I will do tonight. Guess who's coming to dinner?

* * *

At the Salvatore house...

Jenna and Andie are preparing the table for the dinner party.

 **Andie:** So what's going on with you and Alaric? I feel like there's some tension.

 **Jenna:** I don't know. I really like him. It's more than like and I want it to work, but I can't help but feel that he's hiding something from me. And then I've got John whispering things in my ear about him.

 **Andie:** Like what?

 **Jenna:** Things I don't want to believe. Things I don't believe, not if they're coming from John's mouth.

 **Andie:** Oh. Well, there you go, then. Trust is the key to any relationship. I mean, I am so grateful that Damon tells me everything.

Damon and Alaric are in the library.

 **Alaric:** This is a bad idea.

 **Damon:** There's no such thing as a bad idea. Just poorly executed awesome ones. Here.

He hands Alaric a glass of scotch, but he refuses it.

 **Alaric:** No. I don't like the idea of Elijah being in the same house with Jenna.

 **Damon:** Jenna's perfectly safe. Besides, it's just a fact finding mission. It's totally harmless.

 **Alaric:** Just a fact-finding mission?

 **Damon:** Yeah.

 **Alaric:** Listen, no sneak attacks. No surprise plans. Nothing that's gonna put Jenna in harm's way. Okay?

 **Damon:** Scout's honor.

Damon puts up his hand and grabs Alaric's shoulder. Alaric looks at him, still suspicious. Andie walks in.

 **Andie:** Hey, Jenna needs help with the wine.

Damon looks at him, smiles, and pats his arm reassuringly. Alaric walks up the stairs.

 **Andie:** Thanks.

 **Alaric:** Yeah.

He leaves the room and closes the door. Damon waits until he is sure he is gone before he walks over to a small trunk and opens it. He pulls out the silver dagger and white oak ash from inside. Andie walks down to him.

 **Andie:** What's that?

 **Damon:** Dessert.

He dips the dagger in the ash.

 **Damon:** Elijah's stronger than me. Faster than me. It's all about the element of surprise.

 **Andie:** Ah, it's too bad. I like him. He's very old-school. Classy.

 **Damon:** Which is why you should encourage the gentlemen to take their after dinner drinks in here while you do coffee in the kitchen with the girls.

Damon places the dagger with the glasses and the scotch, hiding it from view.

 **Andie:** Hmm. That is a little too sexist for me.

Damon turns around and looks at her.

 **Damon:** Stop talking.

Andie smiles at him.

Upstairs, the bell rings. Jenna answers the door. John is outside on the porch and walks into the house. Damon walks out of the library and into the front hall.

 **Jenna:** Who invited him?

 **Damon:** John. Surprise. Leave.

 **John:** When Jenna told me she was coming to a dinner party for Elijah, I decided I couldn't miss out on all the fun and games.

Alaric walks in. Damon and John look at him.

 **Alaric:** There are not going to be any games tonight, John. It's just a friendly dinner party.

John looks back at Damon.

 **Damon:** What he said.

* * *

At the lake house...

Caroline and Elena were watching a movie and eating popcorn, Elena, time from time would read the journal. There at the door. They both looked at each other before looking at the door.

 **Caroline:** I'll get.

 **Elena:** K.

Elena paused the movie and went back to reading the journal.

 **Caroline:** Stefan? Hey. What are you doing here?

 **Stefan:** Well, Damon decided to have a dinner party, and I thought I pay you girls a visit. I brought food.

He raised a bag for her to see. Caroline looked back at Elena who nodded.

 **Caroline:** Come on.

* * *

At the boarding house...

Damon opens the door. Elijah is outside.

 **Elijah** : Good evening.

 **Damon:** Thank you for coming. Please, come in.

 **Elijah:** Just one moment. Can I just say that if you have less than honorable intentions about how this evening is going to proceed, I suggest you reconsider.

 **Damon:** No, nothing, nothing dishonorable. Just getting to know you.

 **Elijah:** Hmm. Well, that's good.

Elijah enters the house.

 **Elijah:** Because, you know, although Elena and I have this deal, if you so much as make a move to cross me, I'll kill you and I'll kill everyone in this house. Are we clear?

 **Damon:** Crystal.

Elijah sees Jenna, smiles, and walks over to her.

 **Elijah:** Jenna. Wonderful to see you again. How are you?

 **Jenna:** Nice to see you.

 **Elijah:** You look incredible.

J **enna:** Thank you.

Damon shuts the front door.

Damon, Andie, Elijah, Jenna, John, and Alaric all sit around the table. Jenna pours some wine for Damon.

 **Jenna:** I hate to break it to you, Damon, but according to Elijah, your family is so not a founder of this town.

 **Damon:** Hmm, do tell.

 **Elijah:** Well, as I mentioned to Jenna earlier, a faction of settlers migrated from Salem after the witch trials in the 1690s. Over the next hundred years they developed this community where they could feel safe from persecution.

 **Jenna:** Hmm. Because they were witches.

 **Andie:** Yeah, but there's no tangible proof there were witches in Salem.

 **Damon:** Andie's a journalist. Big on facts.

 **Elijah:** Well, the lore says that there was this wave of anti-witch hysteria. It broke out in the neighboring settlement, so these witches were rounded up. They were tied to stakes in a field together and, uh, burned. Some say you could hear the screams from miles around us. They were consumed by the fire. Could you pass the...

 **Jenna:** I wouldn't repeat this to the Historical Society.

 **John:** It's starting to sound a little like a ghost story to me.

 **Damon:** So, why do you want to know the location of these alleged massacres?

 **Elijah:** You know...a healthy historian's curiosity, of course.

 **Damon:** Of course.

He glances at Damon and smiles, nervously.

* * *

At the lake house...

 **Elena:** Johnathan Gilbert got crazier and crazier. I guess that's what happens when you spend your life obsessed with vampires.

She puts the journal down and picks up another. She begins to read and as she does her brow furrows.

 **Elena:** He researched the Originals.

Caroline and Stefan looked up at her.

 **Caroline:** Your kidding.

 **Stefan:** Your kidding.

They both said at the same time.

 **Elena:** Later in life, look.

She shows them the journal.

 **Elena:** Pages and pages of questions and scribbles.

Elena flips through the pages and eventually stops on one. A picture of the silver dagger has been drawn on it.

 **Elena:** What's that?

They look at each other for a moment. She looks back down and starts to read aloud.

 **Elena:** "The wood from one tree and one tree alone, an ancient white oak would bring death to an Original vampire. When the tree burned, all hope was thought lost." He was trying to figure out how to kill an Original.

She looks back down at the journal and continues to read out loud again.

 **Elena:** "But the ash from the tree was saved and witches forged a dagger to which the ash could be bonded. This alchemic bond provides the necessary poison"

Stefan gets up and stands in front of her and Caroline.

 **Stefan:** Elena...

 **Elena:** I wonder if this is true. I mean, do you think this dagger actually exists?

 **Caroline: Yeah..**

 **Stefan:** I know it does...

Elena and Caroline looks up at him, shocked.

 **Caroline:** What?

 **Stefan:** Because John gave it to Damon.

 **Elena:** John gave Damon the weapon that's supposed to kill Elijah? This one?

Elena points at the dagger on the page and Stefan nods. She starts to read aloud again.

 **Elena:** "It must be brandished by humans alone, for it will bring death to all demons who wield it."

Stefan grabs the journal from Elena and looks at it. He quickly grabs out his phone and dials Damon.

 **Stefan:** John's trying to get Damon killed.

* * *

Salvatore house...

 **Damon:** Would anyone care for some cognac? I have a bottle that I've been saving for ages.

Damon gets up from the table.

 **Alaric:** None for me thanks. Nine bottles of wine is my limit.

* * *

Lake house...

Damon doesn't answer his phone.

 **Stefan:** Why is your phone off? Call me.

Elena and Caroline look up at him.

 **Elena:** What's going on, Stefan?

 **Stefan:** Damon is planning on killing Elijah. Tonight.

Caroline shook her head. When will those two ever learn? You can't make a plan and go through it without Elena. The Luka thing was one thing, but this? But this? This will just make her mad.

* * *

Salvatore house...

The others start to get up. Damon looks at Andie.

 **Andie:** The gentlemen should take their drinks in the study.

 **Elijah:** I have to say the food was almost as wonderful as the company.

 **Andie:** I like you.

Jenna hands some plates to John.

 **Jenna:** Here you are, gentleman, make yourself useful. Hmm?

John takes the plates and walks off. Alaric comes up behind Jenna.

 **Alaric:** Here, here. Put me to work.

 **Jenna:** Um, I got it.

Jenna picks up the plates and starts to walk out of the room. Alaric stops her.

 **Alaric:** Hey, Jenna, are you...are you okay?

 **Jenna:** Yeah, fine, Ric.

Jenna leaves the room. John looks at Alaric and walks towards him.

 **John:** I suspect this is my fault.

 **Alaric:** What did you do now?

 **John:** I merely mentioned that you haven't been completely honest with her about your dead wife.

 **Alaric:** You son of a bitch!

Alaric grabs John by his shirt collar. John grabs his wrists and pulls his hands off of him.

 **John:** I think I've been very clear with you, Ric. I want my ring back.

John walks out of the room. Alaric's phone starts to ring. He answers it.

 **Alaric:** Hello. Slow down. Slow down. Stefan?

Damon and Elijah are in the library. Damon is pouring drinks for the men.

 **Damon:** So, let me guess. In addition to the moonstone, the doppelganger, the lion, the witch and the wardrobe, you need to find this witch burial ground.

 **Elijah:** Because I feel as though we've grown so close, Damon, I'll tell you yes. Do you know where it is?

 **Damon:** Maybe. Tell me why it's so important.

Damon hands Elijah a glass of scotch. He takes it.

 **Elijah:** We're not that close.

Elijah turns around and looks around at the books.

 **Elijah:** It's quite a collection you have here.

 **Damon:** Hmm.

As Elijah has his back turned, Damon slowly and carefully grabs the silver dagger from the tray of glasses.

 **Elijah:** It's a funny thing about books. Before they existed, people actually had memories.

Alaric and Andie burst through the study doors. Damon quickly puts the dagger back down.

 **Alaric:** Gentlemen, we forgot about dessert.

 **Andie:** Elijah.

Andie holds her hand out for him.

 **Elijah:** Miss Star...

Elijah hands his glass to Damon, who drains it, and takes Andie's hand. He twirls her around and they walk out of the room together. As soon as they leave, Damon smacks Alaric angrily. Alaric points down at the dagger. Damon doesn't understand what he means. Alaric walks over to a desk and writes something down on a piece of paper. He hands it to Damon who reads it. The paper says "The dagger will kill you if you use it." Damon angrily throws the paper at Alaric and they walk out of the room.

Back in the dining room, Jenna pours coffee into a cup for John. Elijah and Andie enter the room.

 **Jenna:** Sorry, guys, dessert is taking longer than I thought. I usually just unwrap food.

 **Andie:** So...I know this is a social thing, but I...I would really love to ask you some more questions about the work that you're doing here.

 **Elijah:** I'd love to answer.

 **Andie:** Great, that's so great.

Damon and Alaric enter the room. Damon sits down and glares across the table at John.

 **Andie:** Ric, would you do me a favor and grab the notebook out of my bag?

Alaric walks over to her bag.

 **Damon:** Elijah, did John tell you he's Elena's uncle-slash-father?

 **Elijah:** Yes, I'm well aware of that.

 **Damon:** Of course, she hates him, so there's absolutely no need to keep him on the endangered species list.

Damon looks back at him.

 **Andie:** No Ric, it's in the front pocket. On the...you know what? Excuse me, guys. Sorry.

She gets up to help Ric find her notebook.

 **John:** What I'd like to know, Elijah, is how do you intend on killing Klaus?

 **Elijah:** Gentlemen, there's a few things we should probably get clear right now. I allow you to live solely to keep an eye on Elena. I allow Elena to remain in her house living her life with her friends as she does as a courtesy. If you become a liability, I'll take her away from you and you'll never see her again.

Andie comes back with her notebook and sits down.

 **Andie:** Okay. My first question is when you got here to Mystic...

 _Elijah? Elijah are you there?_

 _Elijah: Ele-_

Alaric comes up behind Elijah and stabs the dagger through his heart through the back of his chair. Elijah screams and dies. Everyone at the table gets up in shock. Alaric pulls the dagger out and places it on the table. He looks at Damon.

 **Alaric:** Now, get rid of him before Jenna comes back with dessert.

 **Damon:** All right.

* * *

Alaric and Damon have moved Elijah's body down to the cellar.]

 **Alaric:** You said there wasn't going to be any violence.

 **Damon:** Says the guy that did all the killing.

Damon starts to walk out, but Alaric grabs him.

 **Alaric:** Hey, I took the shot because I saw an opening, not because I planned to do this with Jenna in the house. Now, you can't lie to me like that.

Damon tries to leave again, but Alaric grabs him.

 **Alaric:** Hey, I am your friend, damn it. And you don't have any friends. So, no more lying.

Damon nods and leaves. Alaric looks down at Elijah's body, walks out, and closes the cell door behind him.

* * *

At the lake house...

Caroline and Elena are sitting on the couch, still reading Jon's journals. Stefan walks down the stairs and into the room.

 **Stefan:** Elijah's dead. Alaric did it.

Stefan sits next Caroline.

 **Elena:** Originals believed in truth and honor. It was forbidden for a vampire to kill another vampire. So, the dagger would take both lives. And as long as the dagger stays in place, the Original, for all intents and purposes, is dead.

Stefan rushes to his phone and calls Damon.

* * *

At the Salvatore house...

Damon rushes to the cellar and sees that Elijah has gone.

* * *

Gilbert house...

Bonnie is doing a spell. There are candles placed between her and Jeremy. She closes her eyes and candles go out. She opens her eyes and hands. The flames are now in her palms. She closes her hands and the candles are re-lit.

 **Jeremy:** Now that is cool. How does it work?

 **Bonnie:** It's called channeling. Siphoning power from something...another witch...the Moon, an element.

 **Jeremy:** So, technically, you could channel me.

 **Bonnie:** What?

 **Jeremy:** Well, I'm an element, sort of. I mean, isn't...isn't the human body mostly water?

 **Bonnie:** You're right. Let's...see what happens.

Bonnie and Jeremy move closer together. Bonnie places her hand on Jeremy's chest. They smile at each other. Suddenly, the door bursts open and Jonas walks in. Bonnie and Jeremy stand up.

 **Jeremy:** What the hell are you doing here?

Jonas throws Jeremy against the wall with a wave of his hand.

 **Bonnie:** Jeremy!

Jonas walks towards Bonnie.

 **Jonas:** What did my son tell you? What did he tell you?

 **Bonnie:** He told me about your daughter. I know Klaus has her and I want to help you get her back. But I want us to work together. Please.

He grabs her face.

 **Jonas:** This is for your own good.

Jonas closes his eyes and start to chant a spell.

 **Jonas:** Phasmatos Tribum, Exum Sue, Redem Su Pas Quo.

 **Bonnie:** No! No. No!

Bonnie tries to release herself from his grip, but cannot. He finally lowers Bonnie to the floor and releases her from his grip. Bonnie starts to cry.

 **Jonas:** If any harm comes to my son because of what you did, you will answer to me.

Jonas walks out of the house and with a wave of his hand the door slams shut behind him. Jeremy falls down from the wall, having been released by Jonas, and he rushes over to Bonnie. He gently holds her.

 **Jeremy:** You okay? It's okay. What happened?

He caresses her face in his hands as she looks up at him.

 **Bonnie:** He took my powers.

Jeremy pulls her close to him and holds her.

* * *

Lake house...

Elijah walks up to the house. He kneels down and grabs some rocks. Elena starts to walk towards the front door, but Stefan grabs her by the arm. Elijah gets up outside and tosses the rocks from hand to hand. Stefan hears him.

 **Stefan:** He's here.

Elijah throws the rocks at the door, breaking it off its hinges. Elena looks at Stefan before signaling to Caroline to go upstairs, which she did.

 **Elena:** You have to go. I need to talk to him alone.

 **Stefan:** Elena...

 **Elena:** Stefan, I'm okay. He can't come in the house.

Elijah walks closer towards the house.

 **Elijah:** You know, I might not be able to enter this house...But I'm a very patient man. I'll wait you out.

Elena slowly walks out from behind the wall. Stefan stays hidden there. She walks towards the front door but stays inside the house.

 **Elena:** They shouldn't have done what they did.

 _I was trying to warn you before they-_

 _Elijah: Killed me?_

 _Yes..._

 **Elijah:** The deal is off.

 **Elena:** I'm renegotiating.

 **Elijah:** You have nothing left to negotiate with.

There is a moment's silence. Then, Elena pulls out a knife. Elijah looks amused.

 **Elena:** I'd like to see you lure Klaus into Mystic Falls after the doppelganger bleeds to death.

 **Elijah:** Stefan won't let you die.

 _Elijah: Remember the mark, Elena._

 **Elena:** No, he won't. He'll feed me his blood to heal me, and then I'll kill myself and become a vampire, just like Katherine did. Even without his blood, your blood runs through me. So unless you want that to happen again, promise me the same as before...promise me...You won't harm anyone that I love. Even if they've harmed you.

 **Elijah:** I'm sorry, Elena. I'm going to have to call your bluff.

Elena breathes out and points the knife to her heart. Elijah watches her, unsure of what she will do. Elena looks up at him and stabs herself in the heart. She screams in pain and falls to the floor. There is blood gushing everywhere. Elijah rushes towards the door, but stops at the threshold because he hasn't been invited in. Elena drops the knife on the floor and clutches her chest. She can feel her body slowly healing herself, buying her time.

 **Elijah:** No! Yes. Yes, you can have your deal. Let me heal you.

 **Elena:** Give me your word!

 **Elijah:** I give you my word.

Elena limps outside and into Elijah's arms, he quickly heals her.

 _I'm sorry._

Suddenly, she stabs Elijah with the silver dagger and Elijah falls to the ground, dead. Elena falls to the ground as well, weak from the blood loss. Damon and Caroline walk out and stand in the doorway. Stefan cradles Elena and they both look at Damon.

 **Damon:** Little tip. Don't pull the dagger out.

* * *

AN: I know I said I would try to put 3 or 4 episodes in this chapter but since I started going more along with the TVD story plot, I guess you can say, these are getting to be a lot longer.


	5. Chapter 5

The Gilbert house...

Elena's sitting on her widow seat writing in her journal.

 _Dear diary,_

 _I haven't wrote in you in a long while, not since the Rose died, but I can't tell anyone about this. At least not yet anyway. Elijah can now get in to my house. I remember the night like it was yesterday. He marked me, gave me a protection necklace. He also made me pay for my actions towards him. Which is basically just a good fuck. Til I can't walk good fuck. It's my punishment for my actions. In fact his exact words words the first time was "Actions have consequences, Elena." I keep trying to hide that I'm enjoying it that much so he won't stop. But I failed to last time. He told me "There's a fine line between pleasure and pain" and that he intends to introduce me that, but he never said when._

 _Just hours ago, (Last night, really) I daggered him. I didn't want to. But I had to. For my friends. Yes, I know I could've just gave it to him, but I didn't want to betray them. So I did the best I could do. I convinced everyone to let me keep his body here. I'm alone alone so nothing can stop me from pulling the dagger out. It's why I woke up an hour early this morning, I'll have time before I have to leave for school. I just hope he'll understand and help me._

 _Elena._

Elena hid her journal and made her way to her parents room. There lays Elijah. Skin grey and dagger protruding from his chest. Elena took a deep breath and walked over to his side, pulling the dagger out. She waited 10 minutes before going downstairs to get a few blood bags. She kept them for when Caroline, Stefan and Damon came over. She took a seat at the counter top. She put head down in her arms. 15 minutes later, her phone went off. It was Bonnie. I was a bit surprise she was up early.

 **Elena:** Hey, Bon.

 **Bonnie:** Elena, hey. Have you seen Ric?

 **Elena:** No. Is everything alright?

She heard Bonnie sigh.

 **Bonnie:** No. Ric isn't himself, Elena.

Elena frowned.

 **Elena:** What do you mean?

 **Bonnie:** Klaus. He's here and he's possessing Alaric's body.

 **Elena:** Yeah, um ok. Thanks for the heads up.

 **Bonnie:** Don't invite him in. If you see him act normal. He doesn't know we know yet.

Elena nodded even though Bonnie can't see her.

 **Elena:** Ok. How did you find out?

 **Bonnie:** Luka and Damon. Damon said Ric was acting different. Right around the time Katherine got out of the tomb. Damon thinks Klaus/Ric has her. Hopefully he killed her. Anyway, Damon asked me to look into it. I asked Luka to do a spell to see if something was up.

 **Elena:** Alright thanks.

 **Bonnie:** Yup.

With that Bonnie hung up. Elena sighed then got up, taking the 2 blood bags with her upstairs. Elijah still hadn't woke up. She needed now more than ever. Klaus is here, and he's using Ric's body. Poor Ric.

 **Elena:** Would you wake up already? Before someone decides to show up?

She said to Elijah even though he can't hear her. She took her phone out and texted Jenna to stay on compass a little while longer and stay away from Ric. She looked up from her spot against the wall closest to the door. His skin started to gain it's color back. 5...4...3...2..1! Elijah jolted upwards to a sitting position. Elena let out a breath of relief. Elijah drained the blood bags that was next to him. Once he finished he slowly turned his head in Elena's direction.

 **Elijah:** Elena.

He said calmly.

 **Elena:** Elijah. I can explain-

 **Elijah:** Please do.

He said, still calm. He slowly brought his legs over the edge of the bed.

 **Elena:** I didn't want to dagger you. I only did it for them. I didn't wanna make them mad. They would've been more mad if I just gave you the dagger and let you take me. i convinced them to keep you here at my house.

She gestured around them.

 **Elena:** So I could wait til morning to undagger you. I'm sorry, but I need your help.

He nodded. His face unreadable as she tried to read him.

 **Elijah:** I see. Where did you get the dagger?

 **Elena:** I'll tell you everything. But we have to work together, Elijah. I need your word.

 **Elijah:** Your ability to make demands has long passed.

 **Elena:** No demands. I'm offering you my help. And in return, I want yours.

 **Elijah:** And why should I even consider this?

 **Elena:** The same reason that you haven't killed me. You need my help to kill Klaus. And I need you.

 **Elena:** He's here.

 **Elijah:** Klaus is here?

 **Elena:** He's taken over Alaric's body.

 **Elijah:** Of course he has. One of his favorite tricks.

 **Elena:** Well, what are his other tricks? What is he going to do next? You're the only one who knows him.

 **Elijah:** Yes, I do.

Elena looks at the time on her phone. She gets up glances at the door then back at Elijah a few times.

 **Elena:** I have to get to school.

He nodded. She sighed. He seem calm. Shouldn't he be mad that she daggered him? She couldn't think too much on it right now.

 **Elena:** I can meet you somewhere after school. Just tell me where to go.

Her phone went off as she left the room. It was Bonnie again.

 **Elena:** Bonnie.

 **Bonnie:** My powers are back!

She squealed excited. Elena smiled as started to walk downstairs.

 **Elena:** That's good. When?

 **Bonnie:** A little while after I got off the phone with you. He called and said it was a timed spell to teach me a lesson. He still gave me a warning, though.

* * *

Mystic falls high school...

 **Caroline:** We should all go to the grill and hang out. Now that school is over.

Bonnie shook her head.

 **Bonnie:** We need to come up with a plan. I say Salvatore house.

Stefan nodded.

 **Stefan:** Yeah. Elena, you coming?

 _Elijah: Lockwood mansion._

 _Ok. On my way._

 **Elena:** I'll see you guys.

He nodded.

* * *

Lockwood mansion...

As Elena pulled up she saw Elijah standing by the door. She got out and made her way to him.

 **Elijah:** Elena.

 **Elena:** Elijah.

Elijah knocks on the door. Carol opens it.

 **Carol:** Elijah, Elena! What are you doing here?

 **Elijah:** Me and Elena need a place to stay for the day, Carol. I'm hoping you could help.

He compels her.

 **Carol:** Well sure, I'll be out for the day.

She smiles, he returns it.

 **Elijah:** Thank you, Carol.

 **Elena:** How did you know she's not on vervain?

She ask as they walk in, Carol closes the door on her way out.

 **Elijah:** Cause I'm the one who got her off it. Right before you and your friends killed me.

* * *

Salvatore house...

 **Bonnie:** It's been 20 minutes. What's taking Elena so long?

 **Caroline:** Yeah, it takes less than 10 to get here.

 **Damon:** I'll check her house.

 **Stefan:** I'll call her.

He takes his phone out and calls Elena.

 **Stefan:** Hey, where are you? Are you ok?

 **Elena:** Yes, I'm Fine.

Damon comes back mad and pours himself a drink,

 **Damon:** She's not home. Oh and guess what? Elijah isn't either.

Everyone frowns.

 **Stefan:** Where's Elijah?

 **Elena:** He's right here.

She sighs.

 **Stefan:** Where? I'm on my way.

 **Elena:** No, Stefan, Elijah and I need some time alone.

 **Stefan:** Listen to me. He can't be trusted he'll use you to get to Klaus.

 **Elena:** Elijah is a noble man, Stefan. He lives by a code of honor. I can trust him. He knows that I'd be incredibly stupid to betray him again. By removing the dagger, I have proven myself.

 **Stefan:** You can't do this alone.

 **Elena:** It's my decision, Stefan. Please respect it. And make sure that Damon doesn't do anything stupid. I'll be in touch.

Later after she hangs up they all go their separate ways.

* * *

Lockwood mansion...

 **Elijah:** Katerina? She would have been released from my compulsion when I died.

 **Elena:** Klaus took her. We think that she may be dead.

 **Elijah:** I doubt that. Not Klaus' style. Death would be too easy for her after what she did.

 **Elena:** I don't understand. You say that you want Klaus dead, but you still made Katherine pay for betraying him.

 **Elijah:** I have my own reasons for wanting Katerina to pay. There was a time...I'd have done anything for Klaus.

* * *

England 1492...

 **Klaus:** From where have you come, Katerina?

 **Katherine:** I'm new to town, my lord.

Elijah looks at Klaus with a smile.

 **Elijah:** Katerina is from Bulgaria.

 **Klaus:** Zdravei, Katerina.

He kisses the back of her hand. She laughs in delight at the unexpected use of her mother tongue.

 **Katherine:** Very good.

Klaus smiles and looks at Elijah.

 **Klaus** : Do you mind, brother? I would like to have a moment alone with her.

 **Elijah:** No not at all. Happy Birthday, brother.

Klaus smiles and leaves with Katerina.

* * *

Lockwood mansion...

 **Elijah:** Yes. Klaus is my brother.

 **Elena:** I heard that. I'm still processing.

 **Elijah:** Yes, I'm a little behind on the times, but I believe the term you're searching for is "O.M.G."

He drinks some tea.

* * *

Alaric's place...

Katherine is spinning on a swivel chair to amuse herself while music is playing. She gets up opens a cupboard and finds a bottle of bourbon whiskey. She takes it and smiles. She opens it and takes a drink from it and hears someone with her vampire hearing.

 **Andie:** I don't think this is a good idea.

 **Damon:** Investigative journalism...we're investigating.

Damon and Andie are outside the apartment. She knocks on the door.

 **Andie:** Alaric, are you home? Andie...Star, Jenna's friend.

Katherine tries goes to grab the doorknob but an invisible force prevents her hand from touch it. She tries again, gives up, and walks away from the door. Andie and Damon open the door.

 **Katherine:** Thank God.

Andie enters.

 **Andie:** Wow! You were right. She looks exactly like Elena.

 **Damon:** Yep.

He can't enter. He looks at Katherine.

 **Damon:** Thought you might be dead.

 **Katherine:** Unfortunately not

* * *

Gilbert house...

Jenna opens the door for Stefan and he walks in.

 **Stefan:** Hey, Jenna. Thank you so much for not going to the Grill.

 **Jenna:** Um, Stefan...

 **Stefan:** No, listen. I can explain.

She looks over Stefan's shoulder. He turns around. Klaus/Ric there.

 **Klaus/Ric:** Hi, Stefan. How's it going?

* * *

Lockwood mansion...

 **Elena:** There's a whole family of Originals?

 **Elijah:** My father was a wealthy land owner in a village in Eastern Europe. Our mother bore seven children.

 **Elena:** So your parents were human?

 **Elijah:** Our whole family was. Our origin as vampires is a very long story, Elena. Just know...We're the oldest vampires in the world. We are the Original family, and from us all vampires were created.

 **Elena:** Right, but Klaus is your brother. And you want him dead?

 **Elijah:** I need some air. I'm still feeling a tad...dead. Come.

Elijah leaves the room and Elena follows.

* * *

Alaric's residence...

 **Katherine:** What are you doing here?

 **Andie:** We are here to rescue you.

 **Damon:** No, sweetie. We are here to see if she deserves to be rescued.

 **Andie:** Right.

 **Damon:** I figured you still might be kicking. Alaric-Klaus was blending way too easily. Figured he probably had some coaching.

He shows her a phial.

 **Katherine:** Is that...?

 **Damon:** Vervain? Your salvation.

 **Katherine:** It's not going to undo anything.

 **Damon:** There's always a loophole. Did he tell you to stay in this apartment until he said it was okay to leave?

She goes to speak but finds herself unable to.

 **Damon:** You can't say. Did he tell you to do absolutely everything he says until the end of time?

 **Katherine:** No.

 **Damon:** There's your loophole. Drink this and it'll prevent any further compulsion.

She comes closer to take it but she is unable to cross the threshold.

 **Katherine:** Give it to me.

 **Damon:** Answer one question first. You double-crossed us with Isobel, why?

 **Katherine:** I didn't think you could stand a chance against Klaus, so I was looking out for myself.

 **Damon:** And where did that get you? Here.

He tosses her the phial.

 **Damon:** Be careful with that. If he finds out you have that, you're never getting out of here.

She drinks and coughs.

 **Damon:** You owe me. And I will collect.

He looks at Andie.

 **Damon:** Come on.

 **Andie:** Nice to meet you.

She closes the door.

* * *

Gilbert Residence...

Klaus/Ric is chopping some food with a big knife. Jenna and Stefan are looking at him.

 **Klaus/Ric:** You know, I find chopping...calming. The feel of the blade in the hand, maybe.

 **Jenna:** I'm still waiting for someone to tell me what the hell's going on.

 **Klaus/Ric:** Well, would you like to tell her, Stefan, or should I?

 **Jenna:** Tell me what?

 **Klaus/Ric:** Do you believe in vampires, Jenna? No?

He laughs.

 **Klaus/Ric:** Well, who does, right? But believe it or not, they do have a place in our history. And as a history teacher, I find them fascinating.

 **Jenna:** Why are we talking about this?

 **Klaus/Ric:** Well, you've been angry with me for keeping secrets, and this is one of my secrets. I'm obsessed with vampires. There. I said it.

He laughs.

 **Jenna:** Are you joking?

 **Klaus/Ric:** Not at all. How about you, Stefan? Are you a fan of vampires?

 **Stefan:** In literature. Bram Stoker. It's dense, but I appreciate it.

 **Klaus/Ric:** Hmm. Did you know that vampires are the oldest creatures of the night? Except for werewolves, of course.

 **Jenna:** Werewolves. Werewolves. Now I know you're joking.

 **Klaus/Ric:** You know, I've read that there's an Aztec curse on both species that keeps werewolves slaves to the Moon and vampires bound by the Sun. Isn't that right, Stefan? You know, they say these creatures would do anything to have this curse broken and that they wouldn't care who they had to kill to do it.

Jenna looks at him alarmed.

* * *

Lockwood Mansion...

Elena and Elijah are walking outside.

 **Elijah:** So as you've seen, nothing can kill an Original. Not Sun, not fire, not even a werewolf bite. Only the wood from one tree. A tree my family made sure burned.

 **Elena:** That's where the white ash for the dagger comes from.

 **Elijah:** Yes. The witches won't allow anything truly immortal to walk the earth. Every creature needs to have a weakness in order to maintain the balance.

 **Elena:** So the Sun can't kill an Original. Why is Klaus so obsessed with breaking the Sun and Moon curse?

 **Elijah:** Right. The curse of the sun and the moon. It's all so...biblical-sounding, don't you think?

He smiles.

 **Elena:** What's so funny?

* * *

England 1492...

Klaus is sitting on a chair in a bedroom of the mansion. A woman is in front of him. Elijah's there too. He shows him a parchment.

 **Elijah:** Look. A Roman parchment.

 **Klaus:** I remember etching this scroll. Well, I was quite blistered from drink.

 **Elijah:** Your finest work remains your Aztec drawings.

 **Klaus** : Not the African carvings? 'Cause I was quite proud of those.

 **Elijah:** The Aztec. Who can resist a shaman?

Klaus laughs.

Klaus: Yes!

* * *

Lockwood Mansion...

 **Elena** : I don't understand. So Klaus drew the Aztec sketches about the curse?

 **Elijah:** Roman scrolls, African tribal etchings, and any other culture or continent we felt like planting in it.

 **Elena:** But why?

 **Elijah:** Easiest way to discover the existence of a doppelganger or to get your hands on some long, lost moonstone is to have every single member of two warring species on the lookout.

 **Elena:** So it's not Aztec at all?

 **Elijah:** The curse of the Sun and the Moon...is fake. It doesn't exist.

He starts walking away.

 **Elena:** What?!

She starts following him.

* * *

Gilbert Residence...

Alaric/Klaus, Jenna and Stefan are sitting at the table having dinner.

 **Klaus/Alaric:** Oh, I know this all sounds so crazy, but...vampires are real. Would you care for some more wine?

He gets up to get a bottle of wine for Jenna.

 **Jenna:** Get out.

 **Klaus/Alaric:** Excuse me?

 **Jenna:** I don't know what it is you're trying to do or why you're saying these things, but...

 **Klaus/Alaric:** Jenna...

 **Jenna:** I said get out!

Stefan gets up.

 **Stefan:** You heard her.

 **Klaus/Alaric:** I'm afraid I don't want to.

 **Jenna:** Fine! I'll go.

Klaus/Alaric picks up a kitchen knife off the counter.

 **Klaus/Alaric:** You're not going anywhere.

Stefan grabs him and pushes him against the wall with his super speed and puts the knife on his throat.

 **Jenna:** Stefan!

 **Stefan:** Jenna, get out of here now!

 **Klaus/Alaric:** You can't kill me, Stefan.

 **Stefan:** Watch me!

 **Jenna:** Stefan!

 **Klaus/Alaric:** I may not have a witch protecting me today, but if you kill this body, what's to stop me from choosing Jenna as my next one?

 **Stefan:** Jenna, go.

 **Jenna:** But you're...you...

He looks at her. His face has changed.

 **Stefan:** I said go!

He yelled. She runs out of the house.

 **Klaus/Alaric:** Kill me. Just remind Elena how easy it will be for me to get my revenge if she tries to stop me from breaking this curse.

Stefan punches him in the face and once Klaus/Alaric is on the floor, he kicks him in the stomach. He throws the knife on the floor and leaves.

* * *

Lockwood mansion...

 **Elijah:** Klaus and I faked the sun and moon curse dating back over a thousand years.

 **Elena:** But if there's no curse...

 **Elijah:** There's a curse. Just not that one. The real one's much worse. It's a curse placed on Klaus.

 **Elena:** What are you talking about?

 **Elijah:** Klaus has been trying to break it for the last thousand years. And you are his only hope.

Elena's phone keeps vibrating in Elijah's pocket.

 **Elena:** What is this curse?

The phone is still vibrating.

 **Elijah:** Your phone will not stop its incessant buzzing. Answer it, please.

He gives her the phone. She answers. It's Stefan.

 **Elena:** Stefan...what's wrong? No. No, no, no, no. Okay, I'll be right there.

She hangs up and looks at Elijah.

 **Elena:** Klaus went after Jenna. I have to go to her.

 **Elijah:** I'm afraid that wasn't part of today's arrangement.

 **Elena:** She's my family, Elijah. I have to. I'll be back. You have my word.

 **Elijah:** That doesn't mean anything to me until you live up to it.

 **Elena:** Thank you.

She runs to her car. Elijah looks at her.

* * *

England 1492...

Elijah and Katerina are outside the mansion. She's running and laughing.

 **Katherine:** You have to chase me!

He runs after her but stops. She laughs.

 **Katherine:** You're meant to catch me.

 **Elijah:** But if I catch you, the game will be over.

 **Katherine:** Thank you for entertaining me.

 **Elijah:** You looked lonely inside, so I took pity on you.

She sits down.

 **Katherine:** Klaus promised to spend the day with me, but he never returned home from the night.

 **Elijah:** Yes, Klaus does not live by any rules but his own.

 **Katherine:** He is a very charming man. Hard for anyone to resist, I suppose.

 **Elijah:** And yet...

 **Katherine:** I know not why he courts me. He seems to not care about me at all.

 **Elijah:** Many a union has been built on much less.

 **Katherine:** Is it wrong to want more?

He sits down with her.

 **Elijah:** Do you have more with Trevor?

 **Katherine:** Trevor believes that he loves me, but true love is not real unless it's returned. Do you agree?

 **Elijah:** I do not believe in love, Katerina.

 **Katherine:** That is too sad for me to accept, my lord. Life is too cruel. If we cease to believe in love, why would we want to live?

Klaus joins them.

 **Klaus:** What do I interrupt?

 **Elijah:** He's returned.

He looks at Klaus' shirt. There's blood on it.

 **Elijah:** Long night.

 **Katherine:** What has happened?

 **Klaus:** The wrong villager picked a fight at the tavern.

She leaves with him. Klaus looks at Elijah with a smile. Katerina looks at Elijah too.

* * *

Lockwood mansion...

Elijah looks down at the ground while buttoning his suit jacket before walking away.

* * *

Salvatore Boarding House...

Jenna is waiting in the library. Her eyes are teary. Elena walks in.

 **Elena:** Oh, Jenna, thank God.

 **Jenna:** No.

She shakes her head and leans back.

 **Elena:** I'm so sorry. I never meant for any of this to happen.

 **Jenna:** When I was little, your mom used to tell me bedtime stories. Stories about vampires. I never thought that what she said could be true.

 **Elena:** It is true, Jenna. I should have told you. I thought that if you didn't know, you'd be safe. But then things got so out of control and everything I had done to keep you out of it, it just blew up in my face.

 **Jenna:** Who else knows? Jeremy?

Elena nods.

 **Jenna:** John?

 **Elena:** We were just trying to protect you.

 **Jenna:** Protect me?

 **Elena:** I'm so sorry. I will tell you everything.

 **Jenna:** No, Elena...I am the one who's supposed to be protecting you and Jeremy.

 **Elena:** I know, but there's nothing that you could have done. There's so much more to it...

 **Jenna:** No, this is- this is so...I don't know how...it's...

She cries.

 **Elena:** I know, hey.

 **Jenna:** Why didn't you tell me?! I'm scared.

Elena sits down next to her and embraces her.

 **Elena:** I know. I know. I know, hey. Hey. I'm sorry. Jenna, I am so, so sorry.

Stefan is in the corridor, listening to them. He has tears in his eyes.

Later, Elena closes a door she just came out of. Stefan is there.

 **Stefan:** Is she gonna be okay?

 **Elena:** She's in shock. I tried to tell her as much as I could, but I barely scratched the surface.

 **Stefan:** I'm so sorry, Elena. I hate this.

 **Elena:** It's not your fault, Stefan. It's mine. Anyway...I have to go back to Elijah.

 **Stefan:** Wait, what? No, no!

 **Elena:** Stefan, I promised him that I would return. I can't break that promise.

 **Stefan:** Oh.

He nods.

 **Elena:** I'll be okay.

She goes to the front door but Damon and Andie are walking toward her.

 **Damon:** Where do you think you're going?

 **Elena:** Back to Elijah.

 **Damon:** No.

 **Elena:** Get out of my way, Dam...

He grabs her arm.

 **Damon:** If you so much as try and take a step out of this house...

 **Andie:** Damon, easy.

 **Damon:** Stay out of this, Andie.

 **Stefan:** Let her go.

 **Damon:** Are you kidding me? We just got her back.

Stefan grabs his arm.

 **Stefan:** You heard me. I said let her go.

 **Damon:** That's twice today you've stood in my way. I wouldn't try a third.

* * *

Lockwood mansion...

Elena enters. Elijah's standing inside by the lit fireplace. He seems relieved that Elena kept her promise to return.

 **Elijah:** Welcome back.

 **Elena:** Tell me. What is Klaus's curse?

She takes off her jacket and drops it on the coffee table.

 **Elijah:** Please.

Elijah gestures for Elena to sit. She does. He sits down next to her.

 **Elijah:** My family was quite close, but Klaus and my father did not get on too well. When we became vampires, we discovered the truth. Klaus was not my father's son. My mother had been unfaithful many years before. This was her darkest secret. Klaus is from a different bloodline. Of course, when my father discovered this, he hunted down and he killed my mother's lover and his entire family. Not realizing, of course, that he was igniting a war between species that rages until this day.

 **Elena:** A war between the species?

 **Elijah:** The vampires...and the werewolves.

 **Elena:** So Klaus' real father was from a werewolf bloodline? What does that make Klaus? A werewolf? Or a vampire?

 **Elijah:** He's both. A hybrid would be deadlier than any werewolf or vampire. Nature would not stand for such an imbalance of power. Therefore the witches, the servants of nature, saw to it that my brother's werewolf side would become dormant.

 **Elena:** That's the curse that Klaus wants to break?

 **Elijah:** He wants to trigger that part of him that's a werewolf. If allowed, Klaus would sire his own bloodline. He'd build his own race. Endangering not just vampires, but everyone.

 **Elena:** But you helped him?

 **Elijah:** I helped him because I loved him. That's changed, now he must die.

 **Elena:** We have the dagger now. We can stop him.

 **Elijah:** When a werewolf is wounded by silver, it heals. An Original can't be killed by anything but white oak ash on a silver dagger. So you see the conundrum. The dagger does not work.

 **Elena:** What, are you saying that Klaus can't be killed?

 **Elijah:** There's one way to kill any supernatural species...at the hands of the servants of nature themselves.

 **Elena:** A witch. If they can channel that much power. But it would kill them.

 **Elijah:** The curse must be broken during the full moon. When Klaus is in transition. That's when he'll be at his most vulnerable. A witch with enough power...can kill Klaus.

 **Elena:** What if I told you that I knew a witch that could channel that much power?

 **Elijah:** Then I would tell you there's one more thing that you should know.

* * *

England 1492...

Klaus is standing by a burning fireplace in a room of the mansion. Elijah enters the room.

 **Klaus:** The full moon is tomorrow, brother. After all these centuries, it is finally time.

 **Elijah:** I have been to see the witches. They believe they may have found a way to spare the doppelganger.

 **Klaus:** What does it matter if she lives or not? She's a means to an end that is all.

 **Elijah:** What, she should die for your gain?

 **Klaus:** She is human. Her life means nothing.

 **Elijah:** I beg you to consider this.

 **Klaus:** Are you so foolish as to care for her?

 **Elijah:** Of course not.

Klaus gets close to him.

 **Klaus:** Love is a vampire's greatest weakness, and we are not weak, Elijah. We do not feel, and we do not care.

 **Elijah:** We did once.

 **Klaus:** Too many lifetimes ago to matter. Tell the witches not to bother. The sacrifice will happen as planned.

* * *

Lockwood Mansion...

 **Elena:** You found a way to save the life of the doppelganger?

 **Elijah:** Yes, Elena. I did. But unfortunately, Katerina took matters into her own hands first. I believe you already know how that played out.

 **Elena:** You cared about her, didn't you?

 **Elijah:** It's a common mistake, I'm told. And it's one I won't make again.

Elena frowns while shaking her head.

 **Elena:** You stopped believing in love. That's too sad for me to accept, Elijah. Life is too cruel. If we cease to believe in love, why would we want to live?

He closes his and shakes his head in slowly.

 **Elijah:** Someone told me that a very long time ago.

 **Elena:** And yet you didn't listen. Why?

He open his eyes to look at her, but doesn't say anything.

 **Elena:** I refuse to believe that. You do believe in love. You just haven't found the right person.

She slowly walked towards him until she was a foot away as she was talking.

 **Elena:** Not every girl you fall in love with is going to hurt you. Sometimes you to have to take a risk. Some people come in our lives to teach a lesson or to prepare us for something. Maybe Tatia and Katherine and whoever else you've been with -because I refuse to believe you only loved two people in all your time- was just to help you to know who the right person is. You do believe love, you just haven't found it yet.

He took her words to heart. And she was right. He has found love. He loves her. Elena Gilbert, the girl before him. He doesn't know when it happened but he does. He had to come to realize his feelings for her lately, today more than ever. She didn't have know just yet. But for now...He looked down then back up at her. He gave a brief slight smile before pushing her up against a wall with his vampire speed.

 **Elijah:** But that's not the only thing I believe in, Elena.

He said in a low tone. Elena looked at him in confusion.

 **Elena:** A-and what is that?

He smirked down at her.

 **Elijah:** Paying for your actions.

She swallowed the lump in her throat.

 **Elijah:** I thought you forgave me.

 **Elijah:** Not just yet, Elena.

He smirked when he smelt her arousal.

 **Elijah:** Remember when I told you "There's a fine line between pleasure and pain."?

She nodded slowly.

 **Elijah:** And that I intend to introduce you to it?

She nodded.

 **Elijah:** Well that's tonight..And if you like paying for your actions as much as I know you do, you'll love tonight.

He whispered. He then leaned down to her ear.

 **Elijah:** And maybe next time you'll think twice before putting a dagger in me.

* * *

AN: Ok so I know people are gonna want to see Elijah punishing Elena...So I'll give it to you next chapter. This one is too long. So long I'm not reading through this a second time. Comment what you want Elijah to do to Elena, and I'll try to include it in. I'll be trying to pull some things from giraffelove92's "Flattery gets you everywhere" and MyHeart'sBeatingFaster's "Punishment".


End file.
